


Forever in Blue Jeans

by Woollycas



Series: Season 15 codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Episode Tag, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: A fix-it coda for the end of the series. Episode 20 never happened. Dean and Cas are soft while listening to music.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Forever in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is part coda, part series ending fix-it, part what happens when I hear Forever in Blue Jeans by Neil Diamond on the radio and imagine Dean and Cas being soft about the song. The ending to our show hurt me a lot. I can’t stop loving these two and I won’t stop imagining them getting a happy ending alive.

Dean rescued Cas from the Empty. He remembers that. He remembers Dean’s words as well.

_“I love you, too, you idiot. Let’s go home.”_

He remembers ripping out his grace, and becoming human. He remembers all these things.

There are other things he can’t remember though. His memories were swiss-cheesed when he was rescued. The chaos of the portal, the wind, and the noise all swirl in his memories with half-remembered movie plots and the weight of metal in his hand and duty in his heart.

Most days he can let go of the fog of his past. Learning of Chuck’s fate —and Jack’s, was enough. Coming home and settling in with Dean was enough. Discovering new ways to be with Dean was more than enough.

It wasn’t until Dean and he had left the bunker, moved to Lawrence, and settled into a life away from their past, that Castiel started to wonder about missed memories.

“Remember when…,” Dean throws out on occasion, and Cas smiles and begs silently for the memory to appear. Dean doesn’t seem to mind when Cas looks blankly back at him. Dean gets to tell the story again, and Castiel’s heart leaps at Dean’s laughter.

Dean found a job as a mechanic for classic cars. He tells Cas that maybe he’s not a rock star, but it’s honest work. With his salary, they can afford the little two-story fixer-upper with oak trees in the front yard, and a grill on the back deck. Cas, still adapting to the basics of being human, again, stays home and learns the basics of home repair. Repairing cracked plaster and broken floorboards is soothing and oftentimes he feels that, with every brushstroke of paint on the wall, his new life falls a little more into place.

Cas finishes up painting the living room walls and, thinking about preparing food for their evening meal, feels the silence of the house overwhelm him.

The silence haunts him.

He sets the brush down and casually wipes his hands on the front of his blue jeans, moving to find his phone. It’s sitting on the kitchen counter, and he picks it up to play music to fill the emptiness.

Before the move, Sam showed Cas how to use his phone again— he remembered the texting and emoticons, but blanked on everything else the little bit of electronics could manage. Sam set up a music account, and with a smile told him that Dean loves music from the ‘70s. Castiel remembers that.

He remembers the mixtape Dean made him.

He finds a playlist he made for Dean once, and hits play. He never shared the list with Dean. Dean scoffed at the idea of music coming from a phone and not vinyl or cassette tapes, and so Cas only plays it when Dean isn’t around. He had picked music from the 1970s that made him think of Dean, made his heart fill and his mind hum. One day he won’t be so embarrassed to share it, but not yet. He turns the volume high, and starts rustling through the cabinets for pasta and spaghetti sauce, James Taylor crooning about love and devotion.

A bit later, he’s diligently minding the pasta as it boils and he doesn’t hear Dean enter through their front door.

“Hey, what in houses of the holy hell is going on?” Dean barks above the music.

Startled, Cas looks up and sees Dean smirking and standing in the entryway of the kitchen. He’s slightly mussed from the day’s work, all sweaty and with a smudge of grease on his forehead. Cas wants to cradle his face and wipe it away with his thumb, and kiss him senseless.

Neil Diamond is singing a particular favorite of Cas’s. Listening to the lyrics, Cas loves to imagine their currently non-functioning fireplace alive with flame and warmth, and the two of them laying down next to it, talking and loving. He flushes and moves to turn the music down.

Dean grasps his wrist though and turns the song down to a quieter level.

“What are you listening to, Cas?” Dean quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Dean.” Cas fumbles for an explanation.

“Why are you listening to our song without me?” He hums, and pulls Cas in closer, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist.

Cas can smell Dean, the faded body spray and a day’s hard work. It’s intoxicating. He looks at Dean and blinks, desperately trying to remember if they even _had_ a song.

“Dean, I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, maybe it’s not our song, but it once came on the radio and I told you that I liked it. I’ve never told anybody but you that. I might think of you when I hear it now.”

Cas sees Dean’s face flush a tad and smiles. He kisses him then, slow and soft. The temptation to be close after a long day is too much. He moves one hand to cradle Dean’s face, his fingers carding through his short hair, his thumb grazing the stubble on his cheek.

Cas doesn’t pull away, but whispers close to Dean, “I like our song, Dean. I think of you when I listen to it.” He kisses him again, a warm press of lips. 

He pulls back after a bit, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s arms are still around his waist and he feels Dean slide his palm under the back of his t-shirt, rubbing the small of his back. Their legs are tangled and they just sway a bit, staring at each other. Cas can’t get enough of moments like this. It took them so long to get here, and now he wants to live in these small moments with Dean forever.

“I made you a playlist,” he admits.

“Really?” Dean looks pleased.

“It’s just on my phone. I don’t know how to make a cassette tape.”

Dean licks his lips and nods, continuing to rub Cas’s back, slipping his hand lower inside his jeans briefly.

“That’s alright, I’ll make an exception for you and listen to it on my phone. Maybe I’ll get a little bluetooth adaptor for Baby.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“No, I’m not.” Dean smiles, and Cas knows he’s teasing him a little, even knowing he’ll find an adaptor in the car the next time they go for a drive.

Dean starts humming along to the end of the song, smiling widely still.

“I can’t believe you made me a playlist, man.”

Cas senses how touched he is.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too,” Dean responds as Neil Diamond fades and ABBA soon fills the room.

Dean’s eyes grow slightly wider, and he blinks.

“Okay, I was, um, really banking on your memory fritzing out over this particular drunken movie night.”

“I have a perfect memory of that night. You sang along to every song, and told me Colin Firth was dreamy.” Cas leans back in and silences Dean’s protests with another kiss.

They stay like that for a long while, holding each other, smiling as they kiss, and Cas is happy Dean is here with him, forever.


End file.
